wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Image Spirit: Beautiful Technique
]] is a SIGNI class associated with green, white, and black SIGNI. They were introduced in WX-04 Infected Selector. Beautiful Technique SIGNI are based on various forms of art; green Beautiful Technique SIGNI are based on visual arts and music, white Beautiful Technique SIGNI are based on sculptures, and black Beautiful Technique SIGNI reference fairy tales. Gameplay Green and white Beautiful Technique SIGNI are associated with . Beautiful Techniques are centered around being able to defend against the opponent's attacks. This goal is achieved in two ways: by negating the attack itself and by constantly having a Beautiful Technique presence. Because of the latter, Beautiful Techniques tend to constantly be around and difficult to completely wipe, especially when they are safeguarded by Contempora's ability. Black Beautiful Technique SIGNI are associated with , and revolve around using the Puppet mechanic to steal the opponent's SIGNI. List of Beautiful Technique SIGNI White Level 1 *⁑Merli⁑, Deluge of Water Currents ( limited) *Monochro, White Light and Black Shadow ( limited) Level 3 *David, Symbol of Excellence ( limited) *⁑Kaminendo⁑, Handicraft of Drawing (Life Burst) *⁑Mouth⁑, Holy Shield of Truth ( limited, Life Burst) Level 4 *⁑Subcals⁑, Design of Twin Performance (Life Burst) *⁑Thinker⁑, Embodiment of Meditation Green Level 1 *Clarine, Right Sound of the Musical Performance (Cross) *Crayon, Endorsement of Graffiti ( limited) *Event Pop, Introduction to Special Events (Life Burst) *Origami, Uniform Requirements *Puri, Innocuous Match ( only, Life Burst) *Violi, Captivation of the String Scale Level 2 *Ameco, Generous Light and Dark *Bonbori, Dancing Fire of Seasonal Festivals ( limited) *Cellon, Rotation of the End *Flute, Left Sound of the Musical Performance (Life Burst, Cross) *Pop, Vividly Famous Party ( limited) *Surrelis, Unresolved Deviation ( limited) *Viola, Temptation of the String Scale Level 3 *Colla, Opposing Methodology ( limited, Life Burst) *Cubi, Distorted Reality ( limited) *Grid, Repeating Originality ( limited, Life Burst) *Heon, Left Technique of the Scale (Cross) *Maki-e, Approximation of Tradition *Minimali, Thoroughness of Omission ( limited) *Modern, Offense and Defense of Context *Radabura, Suspicion of the String Scale *Recorders, Tone of Nostalgia (Life Burst) Level 4 *Bienenbaum, Forbidden Knowledge (Life Burst) *Contempora, Inexplicable Superboast ( limited, Life Burst) *Contra, Beautiful Symphony *Dot, Limited Expression *Graffi, Wall Trick ( limited, Life Burst) *Marche, Mysterious Fairytale ( limited, Life Burst) *Suiboku, Single Stroke Worthy of Nobility ( limited, Life Burst) *To'on, Right Rhythm of the Scale ( limited, Life Burst, Cross) Level 5 *Katsuhoku, Two Refined Brushstrokes ( limited, Life Burst) Black Level 1 *Aschenputtel, Dance of Fairy Tales *Catle, Fairy Tale of the Band *Flynn, Fairy Tale at the Top of the Tower *Hansel, Fairy Tale of Sweets *Heinrich, Fairy Tale of the Frog King ( limited) *Kokekobu, Fairy Tale of the Band (Rise) *Lebkuchen, Fairy Tale of Sweets (Life Burst) *Rapunz, Fairy Tale at the Top of the Tower (Life Burst) *Taubez, Dance of Fairy Tales ( limited, Life Burst) Level 2 *Alyonu, Source Fairy Tale of the Brother and Sister (Life Burst) *Brot, Fairy Tale of Star Silver ( limited) *Chisha, Fairy Tale at the Top of the Tower *Dogme, Fairy Tale of the Band *Glasshoe, Dance of Fairy Tales ( limited, Accessory, Life Burst) *Gretel, Fairy Tale of Sweets *Prince Kiss, Fairy Tale of White Snow Level 3 *Byzwir, Fairy Tale of Star Silver (Life Burst) *Curbius, Dance of Fairy Tales ( limited, Life Burst) *Donkeyn, Fairy Tale of the Band (Life Burst) *Gothel, Fairy Tale at the Top of the Tower *Poison Apple, Fairy Tale of White Snow *Rinz, Dance of Fairy Tales ( limited) *Suyuragi, Large Sin of Fluctuation ( limited, Life Burst) Level 4 *Cinderella, Dance of Fairy Tales ( limited, Life Burst) *Dark Knight, Darkness That Rules Over Night (Life Burst) *Dingon, Dance of Fairy Tales ( limited) *Heilimm, Fairy Tale of Star Silver *Princess Snow White, Fairy Tale of White Snow (Life Burst) *Seven Dwarves, Fairy Tale of White Snow *Seven Goats, Fairy Tale of the Capricornus Army (Life Burst) *Seyuragi, Evil Sin of Fluctuation ( limited, Life Burst) *Thousand Colors, Fairy Tale of a Thousand Furs ( limited, Life Burst) List of Beautiful Technique Resona Red Level 5 *Hibiki Sakura, Evolving Muscle (Double-faced Resona) Green Level 2 *Tama, Escape from Reality (Double-faced Resona) Support Category:Image Spirit: Beautiful Technique